My Sister Can Save Me
by invisible4life
Summary: Kyo's twin sister is finally found. She has had a hard life, but is here to save the day.
1. The girl behind the counter

I do not own Fruits Basket

________________________________________________

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A young girl called from across the isle. She was in her work uniform and had her midnight black hair pulled back in a cute bun.

"I am looking for something to fix this." The dark haired man said frowning.

"Let me see… aha! This should do the trick." She set the parts on the table.

"Thank you. Oh and my name is Shigure. What's yours?" Shigure asked with a sneaky smile.

"Ask me in 5 minutes." The girl said mysteriously.

With a confused look Shigure said, "Why?"

"Because I'm off work in 5 minutes and I'm not allowed to talk to customers in a friendly tone until then." She whispered keeping her eye on an old man sitting on a chair watching TV.

"Oh, OK." Shigure said and left.

The girl walked to the old man and received a coin. Then entered a small room and 2 minutes later came back in a different outfit.

"Sorry about that Shigure." She said wrapping her arms around her. It was a cold November night. Snow started to fall.

"Well what is your name?" Shigure asked with a sneaky smile.

"Akira Sohma" she said shyly.

Shigure's eyes widened when he heard this, "Sohma?"

"Yes sir. Why?"

"Well I am a Sohma as well. Where are you staying at the moment?" He said concerned.

"Follow me." She said and crossed the street away from the plumbing store. She led him to a large house. "Wait here." She said as she looked around hoping no one would see her. She took ten paces then jumped in place. She swiped the snow off of 2 foot by 2 foot square in the lawn. She picked it up like it was nothing then signaled Shigure over. He cautiously walked over and looked down.

_What have I got myself into? _ He thought when he seen a well-worn ladder. He climbed in and looked around. There was a stained rug, a coffee maker, a blanket, and a pillow.

"Have a seat." She said pointing at a spot in the wall made out of dirt.

"Thanks. Where are we?" He wandered

"Coffee?" She asked trying to hand him a cup.

"Thanks." He took a sip.

"We are presently underground in the Miller's yard..." She said embarrassed.

"Miller? Are they new?"

"Yes. They just moved here from America."

"How did you know about this place?"

"Well… um… do you want some more coffee?" She tried to change the subject.

"You know it's not safe to welcome strange men to your home." He said looking at her suspiciously.

"Well when I saw you I felt like I had seen you before. Like when you were little or something like that." She blushed.

"But I'm like 10 years older than you." He said.

"I haven't told you my age, silly dog." She said.

His mouth dropped, _How did she know?_ _ I must tell Hari immediately. I've not transformed for a few month's now. And that was in my house when I got sick. No one but Hari was there. _Trying to obtain his cool. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't know I suppose you're like the dog from the Chinese zodiac."

"Where do you go to school at?"

"Well I just got in, but I'm a third yea…" She couldn't finish her sentence because of the crash through the dirt ceiling. A huge American bulldog fell onto Shigure. The dog hurried to Akira and licked her. The owner of the dog fell on Shigure just as soon as he stood up. A boom filled the air. When the woman seen Akira she started gripping her out about being on her property. She ignored Shigure as a dog.

"You better be glad I sent Texas on you instead of calling the police. If you're not out by morning you'll be under arrest." She screamed and climbed up. The dog followed soon after. Akira tried to hold back her tears she started to gather her things. She picked up Shigure and took her stuff. He was amazed at how strong she was. Soon after they got to some nearby woods he transformed back into his human form. She didn't care that he transformed into a dog or anything.

Shigure noticed he never seen her at the Sohma main-house. _Who is she? _ He headed back to his house wandering if he should have invited her over.


	2. I'll go find her

"Where were you? You're an hour late." Hatsaharu said annoyed trying not to turn black.

"I had a slight detour but I have the parts." Shigure said giving Haru the parts. Haru walked out of the room rolling his eyes.

"Shigure, you're dirty." Momiji said when he jumped on Shigure's shoulders.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" Shigure asked pulling Momiji off of him.

"Well Hari brought me over. He had to do a checkup on everyone since they like to skip." The blonde said pulling Shigure into the kitchen.

"Well hi Hari can I talk to you for a sec?" Shigure said trying to get Hatori away from the medical bag.

"As soon as I am finished examining Yuki yes." Hatori said putting the scope in the bag. He walked toward Shigure's office. He knew that if Shigure did not blurt something out it had to be semi important. He took his coffee cup with him. When he walked through the door he took a sip then asked, "What is it?"

"Well I went to that old plumbing store to get parts to fix the sink when I met this pretty girl about Kyo or Yuki's age. She called me a dog. And she said her name was Sohma. She took me to her hole in the ground, gave me coffee, then got run out by the people who owned the place." Shigure said quickly.

"So she called you a dog say… Did she tell you her name?"

"Yes it was Akira I think."

Hatori spit the coffee out of his mouth and dropped the cup on the ground, and it shattered. "What did you say?"

"Akira why? And that was nasty Hari I can't believe you did that!"

"That's Kyo's sister"

Haru fell through the paper door.

"It seems we have an ease dropper." Hatori said frowning at Haru.

"I couldn't help it I was coming in to tell Shigure I fixed the sink when I heard the glass drop. I stopped then listened." Haru said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Well we will explain everything when she gets here." Shigure said smiling.

Akira raced through the woods. She had to find Shigure. He transformed and acted like it was normal. She had to ask who he was. She could tell where he lived because it was the only house this way for miles.

Snap 

"Aaaaw" Akira yelled as she fell. A rush of pain flew up to her head. When she finally hit the ground her head hit a large rock. She was going to be out for a while.

"Hari, did you hear that?" Momiji called from the other room.

"Hear what?" Hatori said with a monotone voice.

"A yell it sounded like it was in the woods next to us." Momiji said looking out the window, "I think someone is in trouble."

Shigure lifted up his head and smiled, "She's looking for me."

Yuki slapped him, "Don't be so perverted. Anyway I'm going to pick up Miss Honda from her work. I'll be back in an hour or so." He left without saying anything else.

"I'm going to go look for her." Haru said. Haru quickly left then came in looking for a warm coat.

"You might want to grab one for her. She was a poor girl." Shigure said to Haru handing him his.

Before Haru could grab it Hatori said, "Take mine instead. There is not much telling what is in Shigure's."

Haru nodded then headed out the door once more.


	3. Me? Surgery? What?

It took nearly 15 minutes to find her. His sense of direction was improving but only slightly. There was a halo of blood around her head. Her left foot was caught in a fox trap. Haru couldn't believe his eyes at what she was wearing. She wore an over-sized T-shirt, Ripped jeans, and holy shoes and socks. He walked over to the trap. With a struggle he got it off. He lifted her trying not to hug her but failed. _Well if I do transform it will be easier to carry her_. However he didn't transform. _Huh that's weird. Well I guess this is the only way to carry her._ He held her in bride style. Hatori's coat was now dirty and slightly bloody but under the circumstances he was sure to forgive.

When he got back Hatori and Shigure was waiting at the door. Both were waiting to see this girl. Hatori seemed really concerned. Haru thought that after what happened to Kana he would never feel like that again.

"Where do I need to put her?" Haru asked. _Well if I have to hold her at least she's light._ He thought they would never answer his question.

Hatori finally spoke up, "On Shigure's desk… Shigure go clear a spot." Shigure nodded then left. He signaled Hatori and Hatsaharu to follow. Papers were stacked on everything except the desk. "Anything that is important get it out of here." Hatori warned Shigure.

"Oh Hari this is my extra's of everything, they're all copies." Shigure smiled. "I'll go check on Momiji."

"Where's Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Don't you remember? He's staying at the Dojo tonight." Hatori commented continually looking at Akira. "Can I get you to help me with an operation?" Hatori looked at Haru.

"Sure." Haru said. The surgery on her ankle was tough. They knew that they didn't need to take her to a hospital. Luckily Hatori had done this type of surgery before. The head wound wasn't deep so they stitched it up and bandaged it.

"What happens when she wakes up?" Haru seemed concerned.

"We'll know when she wakes up." Hatori looked down on the girl. She was breathing a steady rate. He could tell she was a tough girl.


	4. She's awake

Akira woke up with a splitting headache. She felt something-super soft below her. It felt nice. She was use to hard bunk beds or a dirt floor with a mat on it. She opened her eyes to find a boy with big topaz colored eyes staring at her. He leaped off the pink bed with a bang and headed down the wood steps. He was going so fast that she thought he would fall. She tried to turn to tell him to slow down but the pain in her leg zapped up her spine. She closed her eyes hoping the pain would ease. _Who ever owns this room is really tidy. _ She thought. _These people must be rich. I don't understand why I'm here. I hope I didn't ruin their stuff. I know I couldn't afford to buy stuff for this. _She finally decided to open her eyes, only to find people staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" A man in a long white jacket asked.

"Um… I don't know. Can you tell me what happened?" Akira asked without knowing what else to say. She hated being so dependent on people for help and knowledge.

"Well I found you caught in an animal trap and carried you back here." A male with spiky white hair stepped forward. His eyes betrayed him in high-school.

_He must think he's tough. His necklaces and the way he dresses almost make him out to be a punk. Obviously he's a spoiled brat and loves fights. His knuckles are callused he must have been in a fight recently. _ A firm hand on her shoulder interrupted Akira's thoughts. She traced the hand back to its owner. He was fairly handsome. His tan skin and bright orange hair brought out his ruby eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked almost whispering.

"Um… Akira, Why? Who are you?" She said more suspicious than anything else. The first boy gave a smug half smile.

"That's your brother Kyo. Oh yeah I'm Haru." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Hi," Akira squinted, "Did you just have a fight? Was it over if I was really his sister?" Everyone in the room stared at her. She didn't understand, "What?"

A boy with gray hair and beautiful amethyst eyes had a concerned look on his face. "Well actually your right how did you know?"

"Well the calluses on both their knuckles said they fight often. Well maybe not always with each other but Haru has a little bit of blood trickling down his nose and Kyo was the one who asked the question to make sure." She explained.

Everyone in the room continued stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"What? Are ya'll trying to catch flies?" She smirked.

"Wow! She's smart!" A blond burst out, "Hi I'm Momiji!"

"Hello." She said bluntly

"Come on boys she needs her rest." Hatori stated

Everyone left and she went to sleep.


	5. Clean

Akira yawned she couldn't sleep another minute. She surveyed the room. Hatori was in the corner in a chair fast asleep. She took her blanket and covered him, then took off down the stairs. The clock on the microwave read 3:00. She decided she would pay them back for the kindness they showed her.

_Yawn, I guess I'd better get down and cook breakfast. The boys will be up soon, and they can get a hardy appetite. _ Tohru blinked twice when she reached the kitchen then screamed. Immediately Kyo and Yuki were by her side. They were just in time to catch her as she fainted. Shigure rushed in to see the two boys staring at something. He as well couldn't believe his eyes. The room sparkled and shined. And the table was set up with every type of breakfast food imaginable.

"Wow, This is odd." Shigure said with his hand behind his head.

"Is this take out or did someone cook this?" Kyo wondered. Hatori slowly made his way down the steps. When he reached the bottom he looked up, "hum" was all he said.

Kyo looked back and pointed is finger at Hatori, " You, you said you would tell us if she woke up again. Look at what she did."

"Do not blame me for that. And she is still in bed asleep."

"Then who did this?" Kyo hissed.

"Tohru didn't?" Hatori asked puzzled.

"No, she didn't." Yuki said bitterly holding Tohru by her arms.

"Well, it looks like we have a real mystery on our hands." Shigure said with a smile. " I wouldn't want to be the one to waste all this delicious looking food."

Tohru's eyes slowly began to open. "Oh, Yuki, sorry about that, what happened."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "It looks like a ghost cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast."

"It must have been a nice ghost then." Smirked a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around startled. Haru was holding Akira up by the waist so she wouldn't fall. Momiji was standing beside them.

Akira whispered to Haru, "I can walk by myself you know."

"I know, but this makes me look better." He whispered back.

"So, can we eat yet?" Momiji asked smiling widly.


	6. Not Transformed

Hatori had the look on his face that could freeze beer. "Akira Sohma what are you doing out of bed? Your ankle and head have not had the proper time to heal."

Everyone stared at Hatori. He was not one to loose his temper.

"I just wanted some breakfast too. Momiji came in, woke me up, and told me breakfast was ready. Haru was standing at the door. Momiji suggested that I have breakfast in bed, but Haru would not have it." Akira told him honestly.

"And why would you not have it Hatsaharu?" Hatori said without looking away from Akira.

"She just met us, all she knows is our names. She might as well get to know us." Haru said without any emotion.

"Oh Hari, don't be so harsh on the kids." Shigure said trying to break the bleak atmosphere.

"Akira does your ankle hurt?" Hatori said calmly.

"Kinda, it hurt yesterday, I think I can walk off the little pain now." She said looking down; she wasn't one to let pain get in the way of her life.

"I was wandering why didn't I transform when I hit my head?" Akira asked with genuine curiosity. She did not see Tohru in the chair next to Yuki.

"Oh you are a member of the zodiac too? Which animal are you then?" Tohru asked standing not 6 inches from her. Akira, who is the exact same height as Kyo, jumped back. She was so startled to see Tohru that when she fell she accidentally knocked Tohru off her feet. While landing Momiji and Yuki tried to catch Tohru, and Haru caught Akira. Poof. Poof. When Tohru finally landed she looked down to see a rabbit and a mouse scampering out from under her.

"Sorry, Miss." Akira said helping Tohru up, "I was just so startled to see a female in the mist of transforming men. I didn't see you, otherwise I wouldn't have said what I did."

"It's okay. I've known about the curse for a while. I just want to know which animal you are." Tohru smiled.

"Aww, Tohru sat on me." Momiji whined trying to get some attention. With hearing this Tohru quickly turned around. The rat was rubbing his head and the rabbit was whining.

"I'm sorry Momiji. Sorry Yuki-kun." Tohru said quickly.

"I suppose you were just caught up in the moment." Yuki said politely.

"To interrupt would be rude but before she forgets the question…" Hatori sighed… "We believe since you weren't weak you didn't transform other than that I don't have an explanation."

"Thanks anyway" Akira said politely.

"Oh please tell me what your animal is." Tohru pleaded with her hands tightly pressed together.

"I'd rather it be a surprise." Akira said softly, "Before you ask mine does not belong in the zodiac, but rather represents what the cursed are."

Tohru's face slid into a confused look.

"You'll understand when the time comes." Akira said nicely. Poof. Poof. Akira instantly covered Tohru's eyes and turned to face the wall.

"Nice save Akira." Yuki said fully clothed. Momiji on the other hand was having trouble getting his shirt back on. Yuki tied the back for Momiji. As soon as his clothes were completely on he hopped around the room.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat yet?" He continued to whine.


	7. A past to be unlocked

After breakfast everyone went about their own business, almost forgetting this morning's incident. Tohru left to get the weeks groceries, and of course Yuki and Momiji went with her. Kyo laid on the roof reviewing the past couple of days. Haru and Akira went to get the stuff she left behind. That left time and privacy for Hatori and Shigure to talk.

"So this is Kyo's sister." Shigure speculated the obvious.

"Yes." Hatori said blowing out some smoke from his cigarette.

"How did you know?" Shigure gave Hatori a questioned look.

"I know most of her life's story." Hatori said putting out his cigarette and slowly getting up. Shigure slapped him on the back. Hatori looked down in disgust, "What was that for?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You're beginning to be quite the stoker." Shigure explained.

"No I am not, I just watch the story unfold in front of my eyes." With those words he left before the conversation became too deep.

………………………………………………………………………

Momiji pushed the cart around while Tohru looked at the list and told Yuki what to get.

"So um Yuki-kun, what is Akira-San's animal?" She asked looking at the list and checking off an item.

"To be honest Miss Honda, I don't know." He said politely.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She looked at him with a pleadful face.

"Well I remember seeing her face at New Year's, but we had the banquet to go to. We never really got to meet any of our relatives." Yuki looked down.

"Oh I see." Tohru said. "I wonder what she likes to eat."

Momiji spoke up. "Why don't we make some soba noodles? They're so good."

"What a good idea Momiji." Tohru said writing down the ingredients for soba noodles. "Okay now down the next isle."

………………………………………………………………………

_Uh how could I have a sister? I'm the cat, an only child. My parents would have told me if I had a sister right? This is so confusing. If she is my sister then why did she have to show up now? I hate this I can't decide what to think anymore. _Kyo laid on the roof. These thoughts would not leave his head.

………………………………………………………………………

"So this is all you got?" Haru said looking at the bedding and coffeepot.

"Well not exactly, I knew one of these days I would be kicked out. So I asked a friend to hide the rest of my stuff. I hope you don't mind a walk because we have a ways to go." Akira said as she helped Haru out of her once home.

"I don't mind. I hope you have more clothes, because the ones you got on are Tohru's and they don't exactly fit you."

Akira looked down. She didn't even consider where the kimono came from. She was well aware it didn't fit. It stopped at her knees and the waist did not go completely around. Because she is modest she wore an extra large underneath this. Haru pulled out his wallet. "I brought some so you could get a change of clothes. You may have some at this friend of yours but I doubt you'll want to walk all over the place looking like that." He said with a smirk.

"I won't get much and I'll pay you as soon as we get to my friend's house. I can't believe how much taller I am than Tohru that is sooo crazy."

"Let's get a move on." Haru said leading her to a clothes store near by.


	8. The Long Talk

Haru looked at Akira as she came out of the dressing room for the hundreth time. He liked everything she wore, because no matter what it was she could carry herself well in it. However this time was different. She came out in loose blue jeans, tan boots, a black undershirt and a red crop top. She looked hot. The red and black went well with her extreme black hair. "Is this okay?" She asked slowly turning.

Haru quickly snapped out of his gaze. "Yes that is one of the best ones you tried on. I would go with that one. How much is it?" She went into the dressing room and came back out in her original clothes.

"It's 40 bucks." She said with a snicker.

"What may I ask is so funny?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"A buck is a male deer." She said laughing.

"And…" Haru tried to get her to talk.

"Nevermind… I'll tell you later…. Or rather I'll let you figure it out." They checked out and she changed into her new clothes. They walked to the subway and sat down.

"How long will we be on here?" Haru asked.

"Um about an hour and a half. Then we'll walk some more."

"Oh."

They stayed in silence for about 3 minutes.

"I just thought of something." Akira blurted out.

"What is it?" Haru asked in a relaxed position.

"I should tell you about the friend we are going to meet. Her name is Sakura. We've been friends since I was 7. We're the same age but when she was 14 she got into a fight. She was expelled and even after that year she couldn't come back. You can't tell her I told you any of this. Do you understand?"

"Yup, we're covered. I would like to know a little about you though."

"What do you want to know?" Akira said both confused and concerned, "And why?"

"Well the latter one is easy. I think your pretty cool. And I want to get to know you. I kinda want to know about your past. Just so I know what I'm deeling with." Haru said with a grin.

"Well my past is very complicated. I don't remember anything past being 5. I heard Hatori could tell you the part I don't remember. Any way I lived with Mika and Toni. If I was caught calling them mom or dad I was in big trouble. We did everything together. Then one New Years Eve at the Sohma estate, they let me go. I was sitting by myself. Toni came up to me and kneeled so he was eye level with me. He put his hand on my leg and he told me something I can never forget…" Akira started to get tears in her eyes. As she was telling her story they ran down her face, "He said, 'I know your only seven but you should now Mika and I are not your parents. We are your aunt and uncle.' He pointed to the corner where a boy my age sat. He had orange hair and seemed to think something on his shoe was interesting. 'That is your brother. We bought you a room at a year round boarding school. You can't take much with you. Here is a list of things you can not take. You have a week until the plane leaves so go get packing. Oh and when you leave don't come back.' He stood back up and walked away. I sat there crying. I heard a sniffel. I looked up to see a teenage boy crying, it looked like he was crying for me. I got up and left with a determined look. I was going to make the best out of it. I had nothing to loose. I looked at the list. Most everything I had was on it. I only packed enough clothes to get me there because they would issue new ones. I found out the night before I left that the primary reason for letting me go was because Mika was to have a child and they didn't want me to interfere." Akira paused to see Haru's face. His face showed nothing but pity and concern.

"Please continue." Was all he could say. She continued with her story.

"When I got to the school there were a lot of rules to abide by. The first one I was very thankful for, No Hugging. The boys wore shorts or pants, leather shoes, a fancy jacket and a dress shirt. The girls wore mini skirts, a dress shirt, fancy jacket, and black high heels. I hated it. I was put in the same room as Sakura. We quickly became friends. We complained about the teachers together, read the same books, and even liked the same TV shows. Then she got into a fight and had to leave the school. I was by myself since no one wanted to room with me. On summer breaks Sakura's mom and dad let me stay at their house. Even though Mika and Toni paid for full year services I didn't stay there the whole time. Then when I was 16 my time at school was over. I had to leave since I couldn't afford it myself. I stayed at Sakura's for a while then I thought I was getting in their hair too much so I found the hide out. You know the rest." Akira looked up. "It's almost time to get off."


	9. Cherry Blossom

Akira knocked on the door of a pink and red house. A short blonde haired, blue eyed girl opened the door.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'd like a bag of French fries." Akira said with a smile.

"What the Heck?" Haru looked at Akira with a very confused look.

"Here you go!" The girl said hugging Akira so hard she fell to the ground.

"Slow down there cherry top." Akira said shaking the girl's head.

"Who is this?" The girl asked.

"This is my cousin, Hatsaharu, we're here on a mission." Akira said pointing to Haru as she said his name. Haru bowed respectfully. The girl bowed right back.

"Hello Hatsaharu, my name is Sakura."

"You can just call me Haru."

"Okay, come in."

"Is Ken'ichi or Honoka home?" Akira asked.

"No, but they'll be home in about an hour. Oh. I have your stuff in my room. Do you want to get it?"

"That would be nice." Akira said with a smile.

Sakura led them up the stairs and through a pink and red doorway. Akira had seen this before so she wasn't surprised. But what Haru seen made his mouth drop.

The first thing he saw was a huge bright red circle bed. He looked at the floor a cherry rug lay right in front of him. The walls were pink with red cherries and green cherry leaves painted on it. He spotted a picture frame that stood out from the rest of the room, a tan frame with a single cherry on the top of the frame (rather than covered with cherries), on a red dresser with cherry leaves holding the cherry looking mirror. He walked over to it. It was Sakura and Akira. They were about 10 years old. Sakura wore a red tank top and a green mini skirt. Akira wore a tan tank top with a black crop top. She wore black jeans with a tan leather belt. They held each other at the shoulders. Sakura had her eyes closed with a huge smile and her hand in a wave. Akira was in the middle of rolling her eyes with a grin. _Wow it looks like they've been friends for a while. Akira was cute when she was a kid. And Sakura kind of looks like Momiji. _Akira interrupted Haru's thoughts.

"Hey Haru are you going to help?"

"Yeah. I'm coming."

"Sakura, is this all of it?" Akira asked holding up a backpack.

"Well we had to sell the rest of it since we didn't know when you were coming back. I kept your favorites and put the money you made in the wallet. Your stuff went slightly better than mine."

"What do you mean by went better?"

"Well it was an auction. With a minimum price of $1 of course."

"What did you sell exactly?"

"Well I sold the clothes, some of your collectibles that I didn't think you would really need."

"Wow, how much did I get?" Akira opened the wallet. "Oh my gosh, you can't be serious."

"Yep, and I didn't keep a penny of it."

"How did you keep all of it and it not get stolen?"

"I haven't told anyone that's how."

"Wow, how did you make so much?"

"Well I did say it was an auction. Your stuff was so cute, everyone wanted some."

"Aww I love you." Akira said as she hugged Sakura.

"How much is it?" Haru asked.

"Fifteen." Akira said.

"Fifteen bucks that's not very much."

"No not fifteen bucks, fifteen hundred."

"What are you serious?"

"Yep and we're going to the bank and deposit this pack." Akira said heading out the door with the wallet. Haru grabbed the backpack. Just as Haru stepped out the door, Sakura slipped out the door. She grabbed Akira's arm.

"Nope, you're not leaving till mom and dad see you."

"Fine, but I have to be back at the house before nightfall."

"Okay, and in the mean time I can show you my new school uniform. It is probably a good thing you're not going to it because the uniforms are…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence because she left the room. Akira and Haru followed her to her room to see the new outfit. It was a pink, boat-neck, long-sleeve shirt with a red lacy vest. The pink mini and red high heels completed the uniform. "… so cute. I love it. It goes with my room and my personality. I start school in 2 weeks and I am so excited."

"Oh my. You are right. It is a good thing I am not going. By the way what do the guy out fits look like?" Akira asked because it was a good chance that if she ever had to go to that school that she would wear the guy outfit.

"They have a dark red polo and the same color pants. They have to where a green tie and green shoes."

"Sakura, we're home. Why are there two extra pairs of shoes down here? You didn't go shopping again did you?" Called a female voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura grabbed Akira's arm and yanked her out the door, then drug her down the stairs.

"No mom, I haven't went shopping since yesterday. But I did find her." Sakura said with her hand still around Akira's arm.

"Her?" Honoka said. Akira looked up and saw Honoka. Sakura had her mother's bright blonde hair. However her mother had brown eyes instead of blue. Akira gasped when she saw Honoka. She was about 7 month's pregnant. "Oh, Akira, honey…" She gave Akira a hug, it was ever so slightly awkward with the third person. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How are you? I've see you have a new responsibility."

"Oh yes…" she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Do you know what it is?" Akira asked.

"It's a girl." Sakura spoke up. With a huge smile she said. "I get to help name her. I think her name should be Ume."

"Plum?" Akira asked with a confused look.

"Well of course because I mean cherries and plums go great together."


	10. Fend for yourself

-"I wonder where Haru and Akira are." Tohru thought out loud as she prepared the gyouza.

"I'm sure they are fine I mean Akira should make sure Haru doesn't get lost and Haru can fend off any one like Hator- eeee." As Shigure said the last syllable Hatori slapped him.

"Lecherous fool." He muttered.

"Tohru is the food ready yet?" Momiji whined.

"Almost." She said with a grin.

"You don't have to answer to everyone with that grin." Kyo said slightly annoyed.

"We're back." Haru said with Akira's backpack on his back.

"It took you long enough." Kyo said.

"Oh did you miss me Kyo." Haru said putting his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Get off me dammit. Go up to Yuki or something. Just stay the Hell away from me." Kyo yelled yanking his shoulder away.

"Kyo, it isn't very good to cuss. You only waste precious oxygen." Akira smirked.

"Akira, sit down let me look at your ankle." Hatori came in from outside. Akira obeyed. "It looks like if you were on your feet too much longer you could have caused permanent damage. I wouldn't suggest getting up for another 4 hours."

"But… I have to have something to eat." Akira protested.

"We can bring the food to you, now just get comfortable." Hatori said.

"Well dinner is ready" Tohru said bringing the dumplings to the table.

"I thought we were having Soba Noodles." Momiji said to Tohru.

"We forgot the noodles so I figured gyouza would be just as good." Tohru admitted.

"I guess it's still a celebration food." Momiji burst out.

"I don't know why we have to celebrate. It's not as if we haven't seen her before." Kyo said as he rolled his eyes.

"True, very true." Shigure said.

"Stupid Dog." Yuki muttered.

"Akira, you will be taking an entrance exam tomorrow." Hatori said, continually examining her ankle.

"And you will be picking up your school uniform." Shigure smiled, but got hit in the head by Haru and Yuki. "So Kyo you won't defend your poor sister from me.

"She can fend for herself for all I care." Kyo yelled out.

"I haven't had but a year of self-defense, I wish I had more training." Akira spoke up.

"Interesting…" Hatori said moving her foot from side to side, "your ankle looks as if you just fell and twisted it instead of getting it caught in a trap."

"I have a killer immune system." Akira said.

"Where's your coffee pot and rug?" Shigure asked Akira remembering the night he met her.

"I decided to let Millers have it, like for their kids to have a club house or something." Akira said, "That's everything from my friend's house."

"There isn't very many clothes in here." Shigure said putting his head in her backpack.

"Hey, that is personal property." Akira said trying to get up so she could get her bag. However, Haru pushed her back at the shoulders, while Yuki snatched her bag.

"She said leave it alone." Yuki snapped.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?" Shigure moaned.

"And you stupid cat…" Yuki said facing Kyo, "could treat her like a sister."

"She can't be my sister, I'm an only child, always have always will." Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you're mean." Momiji stated.

"Let's eat, Tohru's wonderful food should not go to waste." Shigure said in his matter-fact-voice.

"Here you go Akira." Momiji said giving her a bowl of dumplings. Hatori placed Akira's newly wrapped ankle on the footstool. Then he got up and headed toward the kitchen. Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Kyo were already in there. Haru came back into the living room with his bowl of noodles. He sat on the floor next to the chair.

"I thought you might want some company." Haru said between bites.

"I didn't think I could heal as fast as I did in just one day." Akira said.

"It wasn't one day it was three. You hit your head pretty hard on the rock when you fell." Haru explained.

"Oh I see." Akira's face fell, "I think we should all go on a shopping trip. I just got some money and I only have 3 outfits including this one. I think it would be fun."

"Okay." Haru said as he stood up, "Here let me take that for you." Haru took Akira's empty bowel.

"Thanks." Akira said right before he left the room. She sank slightly in her seat. Although she didn't show it she was slightly exhausted. Being around Sakura always wore her out. Not to mention walking home, she wouldn't tell them but it did hurt a little. Before she knew it she had drifted to sleep. When Haru finished fussing with Kyo he came back into the living room. He smiled. _She is so peaceful when she sleeps. I hope Yuki and Kyo fighting won't disturb her._


	11. School Uniform Trouble

When she woke up the next morning she was refreshed. Hatori would take her to school to try on her uniform. She was about 6'2' and rather skinny. Very few skirts fit properly. She wished she could just wear a guy's uniform. She preferred pants to skirts although few clothing stores sold them. Her boss probably fired her because of her absence the past few days but, there isn't much telling.

"Are you ready to go?" Hatori asked when he discovered she was awake.

"I suppose. Are we going alone or are we going to have company?"

"We're going alone the rest of them are asleep."

"What time is it?"

"10:30" Hatori said bluntly.

"I see well I suppose we must get a move on." Akira said heaving herself out of the chair.

They got in the car. An ackward silence ran for about 5 minutes. Akira couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it like to be the most honorable zodiac?" She blurted out. Hatori's face was dumbstruck.

"Honorable?"

"Never mind."

"How do you feel about Kyo being your brother?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Just let him adjust. Welcome to school."

They walked through the main door and into the registration office. Mayu was on the phone.

"What another Sohma?" She screamed into the phone. Apparently she did not see Hatori and Akira walked in. "Shigure you've got to be kidding…it's a girl. Yeah that makes a big difference." She said sarcastically. "Fine one chance." She finally looked up when she seen them she blushed, "Thanks for the warning Shigure. You must be Akira."

Akira curtsied, "Nice to meet you to."

"Great another smart aleck." Mayu said with an annoyed smile, "What are you doing here Hatori?"

"I came to register her in. And to inform you I will be acting as her guardian, so any conduct problems (Mayu looked at Akira) or conferences please contact me."

"Yes sir." Mayu said. "This is the school uniform." She held one up. "What is your size?"

"I'm not sure." Akira stated.

"Here try a small." Mayu gave it to Akira "You can change in the locker room."

"I don't know where that's at. Will you show me and you might want to bring all the skirt types." Akira said holding her bundle.

"Okay and I'll bring another size just in case." Mayu said grabbing a box "I'll bring her back soon Hatori."

"I'm not going any where." Hatori stated. He grabbed the nearest book and started to read.

"Where are you living Akira?" Mayu said as they walked down the hall.

"With my cousin Shigure."

"Oh I see." Mayu said but thought _that explains it._ "Here I'll stand right outside the door and tell you what I think." Akira walked in with the original bundle.

She called out "Ma'am I don't think this one will fit." She walked out with a mid-drift and you could see some of her underwear.

Mayu blushed "I think your right try on the medium shirt and a longer skirt." Once she handed them Akira went back inside and came back out.

"This will do nicely I believe." The medium shirt fit perfect, however the skirt instead of cutting short between the knees and ankles stayed at the knees.

"It should do okay. Spin around." Akira did as she was told. "Okay lets get back to Hatori. You'll start Monday."

"Okay." She changed back into her original clothes and carried the uniform in her hands.

"Ready to go?" Hatori said as he stood up.

"Yes sir." Akira said and they both walked out the door.


	12. Visitors

When they got back to Shigure's house, before opening the fragile screen door, they heard panicking cries and mad yells.

"Does this happen often?" Akira inquired Hatori.

"Very much, the older boys cannot stand each other. Although it seems as if you have visitors." Hatori said as he slid the screen door to the side. As he did, he quickly wrapped his arm around Akira's waist pulling her out of the way as Kagura and Kyo fell out of the house. Kyo broke most of Kagura's fall, but she still managed to bump her arm on a rock.

"Look what you did to me Kyo." She said pointing at the scratch on her arm, "You're going to pay." She lifted her arm and balled her hand into a fist. Kyo got ready to block the jab, but Akira got out of Hatori's clutch and grabbed Kagura's wrist as soon as she was about to give the blow. Feeling the intruder's force, Kagura took a swing with her left arm. Akira swiftly blocked the move by grabbing Kagura's fist. Kagura's legs were on either side of Kyo's waist. Akira pulled Kagura off of Kyo, and set her down on the step. The entire time, Kagura was speechless. Akira looked at her with the same determined look Hatori saw years ago.

"Grow up. Stop acting like a spoiled child and grow up." Akira said and walked into the house. A crowd had grown as she walked to the chair she slept in the previous night. Kyo got off the ground and headed for the roof. Kagura just sat there while Hatori put a band-aid on Kagura's scratched arm.

"So Akira, how will you show us how you look in your new uniform?" Shigure asked in a very perverted manner.

"I'd rather just wear it Monday and not get it dirty." Akira said without opening her eyes.

"Is anyone hungry?" Tohru asked with her innocent smile.

"I am! I am! I am!" Momiji blurted out.

"Where did Kyo go?" Tohru asked as she looked around the crowd that had gathered around Akira.

"Would he seriously be around me Tohru? I think he headed towards the roof." Akira said with her eyes still closed.

"How did you know she was looking around you if your eyes were closed?" Shigure inquired.

"That's easy," Haru said from behind Akira, "She has that crazy psycho stuff like Hanajima." Everyone looked at Akira in wonder. Their gazes were beginning to annoy her, so she opened her eyes.

"No, that's not it; I'm just very sensitive to looks, and how the people around me feel." She answered, "It's part of my part of the curse. I'll give you all a hint as to what my animal is, I represent this generation of zodiac as a whole. All your strengths and weaknesses are symbolically put into my animal. Even though I am not the youngest, I can honestly say it represents all, well most."

"Can we guess?" Shigure asked.

"If you give me an explanation for that animal, then sure." Akira said politely, "But first, how about lunch." She smiled at Tohru.

"We're having seasoned fish for lunch." Tohru smiled brightly, "I figured Kyo would enjoy it. He's seemed so down lately." She mumbled afterwards.

"Will no one welcome me to these humble estates?" A voice boomed through the house. Yuki's eyes widened and Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Aya forgive my rudeness," Shigure gave his friend a hug, "We have had several visitors these past few days, it's hard to keep up with them all."

"I hear the lost child has returned home." Aya said when he saw Akira. Kyo walked in the door with his head hung low. Kagura quietly trailed behind him.

"We're all ready for lunch." Kagura said quietly.

Everyone headed for the kitchen.


	13. Panthers, Foxes, and Fish oh my

"Would anyone, except Hatori, like to guess what animal I am?" Akira asked after she took a small bite of fish.

"That's not fair. Why does Hari not get to guess?" Shigure said and crossed his arms.

"Because he's going to tell you the answer." Akira stated with a smirk.

"Well we do fight a lot, and our hair color shows what color our animal is, so I think you're a panther. You're brother is a cat, so I think that has to have something to do with it," Haru said with a matter-of-fact face.

"Is he right?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"No." Hatori said bluntly

"I know, I know!" Momiji jumped up, "She's a fox."

"Why do you think that?" Yuki asked.

"We're a little sneaky and… um… Foxes are pretty… so is Akira. We tend to look like our inner animal. So I think Akira is a fox." Momiji said with his hands on his hips.

"Wrong again." Hatori said then took a bite of fish.

Kyo eyed the fish in his chopsticks, he ate it then said, "She's a fish. No matter how lucky we may feel, no matter how much we may want to escape, it's inevitable… we'll get consumed."

Akira's mouth dropped, "Wow… wrong animal, but that concept could apply. Are there any other guesses?" In unison, everyone answered no. "Okay Hatori, tell them the answer."

"She is the deer, the white stag as a matter of fact." Hatori paused to give this time to sink in, "We tend to try to run from our problems. Although she has black hair in person, her animal is white and has antlers like a male. We are the opposite of what we want to be. We tend to be sensitive to what others think of us. So she is the deer." The only thing that was heard was the soft chewing of fish or rice. Akira was taking note of each person's expression.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Kyo said.


	14. my apologies

Because of recent circumstances, I'm about to leave the site and will no longer publish on here…. I may publish on a different site such as deviant art or something like that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you have fun.


End file.
